fяσzєи
by Ayumi Elric
Summary: Never look back 'cause it hurts. My heart is so cold...I feel the frost, never look back.' Ed finally remembers Al. [Pride!Ed, BBI, No Pairings]


**This is one of those fanfics that when I listen to the song it's named after, the idea bitchslaps me in the face and screams at me to write it. I think it's cute, and I love Pride!Ed to freaking pieces. X3 Oh, and btw, does anyone know what font the title is? .o. I found it and copied it from somewhere, and I wanna use it on word or something...x.x anyone???**

**---**

_Snow?_

Soft white flakes drifted down from the steel gray sky, dancing through the air in gentle flurries. The wind was strangely sharp, whipping his golden hair behind him and biting at his skin. The snowflakes tangled into his hair and rested in his long eyelashes, melting and dripping water into his empty golden eyes. He blinked slowly, the first in a long time. When did it start snowing, he wondered, only just noticing the thick blanket now formed around and on top of him. He finally dragged his eyes away from the name engraved on the gray tombstone and stared upward.

"Al...?" He whispered into the wind, his voice lost over its loud howling. He could finally remember his name, after so long of just seeing his face in his nonexistent dreams, hiding behind lost memories. He shuddered at the cold, his skin red and irritated where the cold was biting him.

Envy wouldn't want him here. He always insisted that those memories are better left forgotten, and he _wanted_ to forget them and to stop the aching pain in his heart that something was missing...

_"Forget that. There's no point being here. You have a job to do elsewhere, there's no point caring about a worthless **human**." _The sin in him purred. He touched where his heart should be and balled his hand into a fist. No...he wasn't going to let the pride in him get the better of him.

_I feel the darkness on my shoulder,  
The frost is in my heart.  
So cold my hair is frozen,  
Touching my skin, my flesh._

Pride slowly got down on his knees in front of the grave. _This is stupid..._he thought without realizing, staying at the frozen white roses sitting half buried in snow. He carefully brushed the snow off the flowers and lifted them from their perch on the grave. He lifted it to his nose and breathed in its faint scent. _Winry? _He thought instantly, recognizing the fragrance.

_"She's probably dead by now. Either that; or she forgot that you ever existed. She doesn't matter." _His other half insisted in an amused voice. Pride closed his eyes and frowned sadly, crushing the flowers in his fist. He uncurled his fist and watched the white, broken petals waft from his fingers and dance away on the wind.

_Sometimes I regret I had to do,  
'Cause our love was somehow true.  
But I had to leave you,  
For the sake of the moods._

He dug his fingers into the snow and began shoveling it away quickly, every cell in his body protesting the freezing cold. But that didn't compare to the pain in his heart of black ice that pounded every single time he went deeper. In a few minutes, he had the snow cleared off the frozen grass underneath and started scratching through that.

The tips of his fingers bled, staining the snow a dusty pink and muddying the dirt. He dug a small hole around himself, digging deeper and deeper into the cold earth. Dirt whirled around him; small jabs of pains formed in his bloody fingers, the area healing on itself over and over. But he had to keep going, he just had to know if it was true or not, if they ever found him...and he didn't even acknowledge that he was crying.

_Frozen tears turn into my skin.  
Frozen memories of you.  
Sometimes I see your face,  
As pure as you are mine._

He finally uncovered it. He now sat on the cover of a beautiful dark red coffin, his dirty, bloodstained hand on the thick black handle. He was hesitant of course, his mind spinning at all the possibilities of what could be inside. He finally pushed himself off the coffin to the thin side trench he had dug and tugged open the heavy cover.

It was empty.

Pride stared into the satin-laid coffin, his eyes blanking even further and a sad smile twitching onto his lips. _"Of course he'd dead. Envy killed him and you destroyed his body when you blew up that damn building." _His sin reminded him with a taunting tone. He chuckled when he realized he was right, standing besides the empty coffin and covered his eyes with the palm of his hand. "Heh...hahahaha..." He laughed weakly, "Hahaha! ...what was the point of doing all this?" He breathed, uncovering his face to watch his breath evaporate into the air. He gently closed the coffin and hoisted himself out of the hole, shivering against the wind.

After refilling the hole, Pride stood up again and stared at the name engraved on the grave. _Alphonse Elric, _it read simply, without a description or a date. _They just left the grave empty...that's it? _He thought in disbelief. _"They forgot about him just as they forgot about them. Worthless, idiotic humans." _He only nodded with a sad frown.

_I feel the darkness on my shoulder,  
The frost is in my heart.  
So cold my hair is frozen,  
Touching my skin, my flesh._

Pride turned his back on the grave and gazed forward, staring at the ground. The sun's light stung at his eyes, and a shadow stretched across the crystalline snow.

"I figured I'd find you here." The emerald-haired sin said smugly, an amused grin on his face. Pride just watched him blankly, keeping the frown on his face. Envy sighed and beckoned him to follow. "Come on, we have stuff to do." He called, walking off.

Pride glanced over his shoulder for one last glance at the grave. He closed his eyes, and Alphonse's smiling face reflected in his mind. He opened them and looked at the grave again. "Bye Al..." He whispered, turning to follow the other sin.

_Never look back because it hurts.  
My heart is so cold  
I feel the frost,  
Never look back._

**_-Owari_**


End file.
